The Awakening of The Daleks
by DoctorRobit
Summary: A small party from the USS Seeker find Skaro. They investigate the city and reawken the daleks! Chapters will be longer as time goes on. I haven't watched The Next Generation for quite a bit, so if there are mistakes please tell me!
1. The Awakening

The USS Seeker blasted out of warp, and made a retroburn for an orbit into an old, scarred planet.

"Send a survey party down to the surface. What is the atsmosphere reading?" Said the Captain.

"It's toxic – but breathable. There is a lot of radiation, but nothing that humans couldn't deal with. I would recommend suits for the party." Replied the science officer.

"Very well. Any other notes?"

"There appear to be un-natural structures on the surface, in fact we have a whole half-buried city in the northern quadrant."

The shuttles zoomed down to the surface, landing near the city. The scientists and troops got out. Some of them stayed with the ship but most of them went to the abandoned city.

"Wow... this is creepy..." Said one of the troopers, as he stared up at a massive tower.

"They must have been really advanced... there are turbo-laser turrets on the walls. I wonder what happened here..." Noted a scientist.

"Okay, we'll have to cut our way into here..."

The saws didn't work on the tough metal, so they used plasma cutters. Even the rocket launcher didn't dent it.

"Look's like we're gonna have to climb up." Said the ground commander.

The little party of humans scaled the huge, dirty metal walls. They were finally on the battlements. The plasma cutters could just get through the doors inside of the walls, and soon a group of scientists and soldiers were inside a large control room.

"Wow... creepy. It's dark in here, is there a light switch?"

"I think I found something..." A scientist grabbed onto an orb and tried to twist or push it, but it didn't budge.

And then suddenly, the entire city was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Looks like you found the light switch...

**MEANWHILE, DEEP IN THE BOWELS OF THE CITY**

Vast corridors, filled with compartments spanned this level of the city. A huge collection of daleks, workers, captains, commanders. Suddenly, all the lights went on. Soon after, the compartments' doors slid up, revealing thousands upon millions of daleks, battle ready.

These daleks were deactivated during the cyber-war. They were losing to the cybermen, and so went into hiding. The cybermen were eventually driven back to Telos by the Borg. The daleks had no timer. They would simply wait for a solar-flare to reactivate them. At this point it would still be 80 years away, but this team from the USS Seeker had awoken the most evil army to ever roam the universe.

Then alarms went off, and a pre-recorded message started playing.

"All daleks report to your appropriate mustering points. Intruders detected! Intruders detected!" The message screamed.

One of the human teams had already broken into one of the mustering point hangars, which was a giant lift to a huge courtyard on the surface of the city.

"We better get out of here! Whatever's coming sounds nasty!" Exclaimed one of the soldiers.

"Exterminate them! Exterminate!" Their rockets and phasors were almost completely useless against the hordes of daleks moving into the hangar.

**BACK ON THE USS SEEKER**

"Blue Team, what's your status? Come in, Blue Team!"

"It's no use, captain. They been killed by those robot... things."

"Evacuate the planet and request back-up from USS Enterprise!"


	2. The Preparations

**BACK ON SKARO**

"Hey... Lucy... are you there Lucy?" Said Darren into the coms.

There was no reply.

"Damn it... I've lost a signal down here."

Most of his squad had been killed by those robot things. His leg was wounded slightly, from friendly fire. There were cameras on almost every corridor. After a while he realized that he would never find his way to the surface. This was a labyrinth. It was only a matter of time before daleks were assigned to the security rooms and he would be caught. Or, if he wasn't caught, he'd die of hunger, down here in the gloomy depths, now abandoned by the ex-hibernating daleks.

He turned round a corner.

"You are prisoner, do not move!"

Then he got a signal, the noise of about 30 people all talking at once. He put his helmet's camera into recording mode, transmitting live the the USS Seeker.

**MEANWHILE ON THE USS SEEKER**

"So that's the enemy. Pepperpot bastard. We'll do an orbital bombardment, and then leave." Said the captain.

"Are you sure sir? All the troops in the city will die!"

"There's only 30 left. These things will rampage across the Federation until there's nothing left until we destroy them. Bombard!"

Two huge bolts of plasma rained down onto the city.

They crashed against a shield, which absorbed them immediately.

"What the hell? They have a shield that covers their entire city!?"

20 large battle saucers took off, heading towards the USS Seeker. The saucers were equipped with missiles, plasma launchers and phasor cannons. They moved at ridiculous speeds, and had no visible engines.

"We have a missile lock!"

"What kind of missile?"

"Unknown, we'll have to scan."

"Do it then! We need to know as much about this enemy as possible!"

The missiles rushed towards the ship, streaking through the space-junk from a long forgotten war. The missiles swerved and swooped, and went straight through the sheilds.

A huge explosion shuddered the ship, fires raging across the engines. The lead dalek saucer overtook the rest, launching a plasma bolt, which directly hit the bridge.

Whithin minutes the dalek taskforce had annhiliated the USS Seeker. This Seeker was smaller than most ships, but this was still a show of how powerful the daleks could be. The saucers swooped around the wreck one time and headed back for base.

**MEANWHILE ON SKARO**

The dalek commander glided towards the Black Dalek.

"What our your next orders for my squadren?"

"The emperor has made his intentions for reclaiming the SDS as a top priority."

"I obey. We shall analyse the Skaro Defence System's main station before reclaiming."

The commander left the huge control centre. The dalek's invasion of the universe was beginning again. The astro-division's commander now swept up the the Black Dalek.

"Black Dalek, we have spotted a human task force headed by the USS Enterprise. They will arrive in two days."

"We will be ready for them. We shall exterminate the humans!"

**ON BOARD THE USS ENTERPRISE**

"This ship was meant for peaceful activities, not for destroying enemies! Now that situation has changed, I request that the Enterprise is no longer appointed the commanding vessel of this taskforce!" Captain Picard was speaking to the Grand Admiral.

"This is too important. You are one of our most important and skilled captains in the Federation Navy. Follow your orders or you will be retired from your position!"

The transmission ended.

"Sir, we've lost contact with the USS Seeker. It was destroyed in minutes by the alien taskforce." An ensign said as Picard entered the bridge.

"This is bad. We're walking straight into our deaths..."


End file.
